End of an Era
by justagirl8225
Summary: It was the end of an era.. Diva/former diva-centric fic. Includes Victoria, Lita, Trish, Molly, Ivory. Mentions of others. Please R&R. Spoilers if you haven't visited recently.


**Disclaimer/Notes: **I don't own any person, place or thing that you recognize. Lisa, in this story, refers to Ivory. I anticipate this to be a three part, non pairing story.

**~*~**

The first thing they'd done, only after receiving confirmation from Victoria, was to find out where the rest of the Smackdown roster would be staying. After that, of course, they'd made their own reservations somewhere else; Amy requesting two separate two room suites for their short stay in Omaha. And perhaps it was a little silly of them to stay in suites when they were only staying for a few nights; but they reasoned that they could always visit with the RAW roster first and then head over to Omaha. They'd have to head over there anyway to pick up Lilian … and to at least inform the rest of RAW divas of their plans. It wasn't that they didn't want to invite everyone one of the divas, it was like an unspoken sisterhood after all, but just for this once … they wanted to do something just for their own. So, once their hotel room reservations were taken care of, the next step was to confirm that Dawn, Lisa and Molly would also be attending; all of the former divas having spoken with Vince McMahon to obtain passes so they could be backstage at Smackdown.

And their reasoning , when Vince had asked, had been simple; Victoria had been there for them when they'd left the WWE so it was only right that they were there for her.

Plus, meeting up like this meant that they could all start making real plans for real vacations and everything else they'd put on hold. Or at least most of them had to a point, Victoria the last to join them in a post-Diva life.

To put it most simply, Victoria's retiring symbolized two things. On one hand it was the end of the era for them and on the other hand it was the beginning of something new.

"We're all set," Amy informed her friend after she'd hung up, "our rental cars are taken care of and of course, we've had our flights taken care of for a week now."

Trish nodded shortly, but refrained from replying just yet; the blond Canadian still speaking with Dawn Marie.

"I'm just going to get another glass of wine," the dark haired woman stood as she picked up her empty glass, "do you want a refill?" And when Trish nodded, Amy reached to the other end of the coffee table, taking Trish's empty glass to the kitchen.

For convenience, Trish was staying with her, the two then planning to fly into Iowa to meet up with Lilian and hang out backstage with the RAW crew. After that, they'd head directly to Omaha, Trish having printed out the map earlier in the day.

"I'll see you soon Dawnie," Trish mouthed a thank you when Amy returned with her wine, "bye!"

Amy seated herself in her favorite chair, "doesn't she realize that she's going to be seeing us in a few days?"

Trish smirked, "you know full well how she can get," she paused so she could sip her wine, "I can't believe she's really going through with it."

"I know," Amy remarked wistfully, "and you know, Lil's the only one left... of our little motley crew."

"Speak for yourself," Trish retorted playfully, "but I know what you mean. It doesn't seem like that long ago when we all just started."

The dark haired woman nodded slowly, "Lisa mentioned that Stacy and Torrie might try to swing by, once we're at the spa anyway."

The Canadian rolled her eyes, "it figures that we'd have to be at the spa by the time they'd actually want to join us." Her tone wasn't exactly spiteful, more like they knew how Stacy and Torrie could be. "And we're only staying there for a day, right?"

Amy nodded, "that's right. Just to relax, refresh and rejuvenate … or whatever it was that Dawn said. Although, I don't see why we couldn't just do that when we go on vacation."

"It's Dawn," Trish replied as if that explained everything and in a sense, it did. "Besides that, we weren't sure if Lil would be able to join us for the vacation, remember? We wanted to do something together and the spa was the easiest way to ensure that."

"True," Amy conceded and then laughed, "you know, if we weren't getting together for a retirement party, I'd think that we were getting ready for one of those stupid photo shoots."

Trish grinned, "those weren't always that bad though... we always got to go to some pretty neat places."

"I guess, but at least now we can go to those pretty neat places and just play tourist. Or just relax," Amy curled up in the chair, tucking her legs beneath her body; "and we won't have to worry about a camera crew following us."

"Well really, we haven't had to worry about that for a few years now--"

"Or at least most of us."

"Most of us," Trish corrected and then sighed, "but now we can all just relax. Do other things on our own time."

Amy smirked, "and go back every once in awhile, right?" The tattooed woman ducked when Trish tossed a pillow at her, "forgive me for not wanting to go with you, but I don't live in Toronto... you do."

Trish arched an eyebrow, "don't you give me that innocent look, missy. I know you were in Toronto, Adam told me you were. You just didn't want to be on television that night."

Amy waved it off nonchalantly, "I already had plans..." And then she yawned, "do we have anymore people to call or anymore reservations to make?"

Trish shook her head, the blond woman also in the midst of a yawn. "We have everything taken care of, so all we have to do is pack."

"Good," Amy drained the last of her wine and then stood, "I'm turning in then, you can just leave your glass on the counter; I'll take care of that in the morning."

"Okay Ames," Trish remained seated on the living room sofa, "good night."

In two days time they would be traveling to Iowa and then to Omaha; in three days time they would be holding a girls night just like they used to. Only this girls night held more significance than any of the others did.

This time it would be to commemorate the end of an era.


End file.
